Maximum Oversynthesis
by DarkDanny
Summary: Challenge issued: Humans are long since synthesized: Challenge answered


**Challenge issued by acerpro Evolution**

**IDEA: What if Mankind caused a "Synthesis Event" which joins all organic and synthetic life on Earth into one race? What if this happened way before the events of Mass Effect? What if due to the Synthesis Event, Man and A.I were able to evolve far above what they were capable of before First Contact? What would be the results when the Citadel Races discover Humanity?**

** PLOT: Humanity (after Synthesis) creates a safe and secure society with advanced technology. Humanity expands its culture all over their solar system which leads them to eventually discover the Prothean Data Cache and Mass Relay. From there, the story plays out as the Mass Effect story began but with slight differences created by humanity being different and how this impacts all plot elements.**

** INSPIRATION: What inspired this idea was the Quarian/Geth history; the idea being inspired by a what-if event. What if humanity ended up making friends with their creation as apposed to going to war. Where Quarian's failed, what if Humans succeeded because of the Synthesis Event, which allowed humanity to perceive things in a way that they never could before. Where most species fear anything made in the image of their creator, humanity embraces and gifts with bright new future by answering some of the fundamental truths of living when the first sentient artificial intelligence asked its parent, whether or not it is alive.**

** PROs&CONs: Since humanity is essentially at the Apex of its evolution due to Synthesis, they would have in their possession technology, abilities and knowledge that they did not possess before Synthesis joined them with their Synthetics creations. Things like superior computers, A.I. and cyperwarfare would be hugely apparent in humanities arsenal. Of course many aspects would mirror a cross between what the Citadel Races and Geth have, but only better since humanity would have none of the issues associated with A.I. restrictions. Humanity could even harness Dark Energy in a fashion never done before like being able to use it easier and better, to creating a means to weaponize it in ways that boggle even the most renowned physicists in the galaxy. Even technological marvels like dyson spheres/rings to greater FTL travel would be in their limits. In essence, humanity would pretty much be at the top of the final evolution from the start of the story, which would give them an edge when it comes to facing everyone else in the galaxy, including the Reapers.**

** ADVANTAGES: This story idea is flexible enough that it can be applied into a crossover or alternate universe. One could even take concepts from other ideas and apply them to this story, like taking concepts from HALO like the Forerunner technology and applying to humanity or making it into something more.**

**Challenge response:**

"Welcome to the galaxy humans. boy you sure are strong," Said the asari Councillor.

John Shepard wiggled his eyebrows. his superpoweredsythesis libido making the alien thing gush.

"Thank you-"

Suddenly Saren bursts in. His impotent turian rage flustering. He was not happy.

"EVIL, SUPERPOWERED HUMANS! I SHALL SMITE THEE."

Shepard turns around and shot Saren in the head.

"Stick around," he said naughtily as all the alien girls get instantly wet and ready to take his hot throbbing synthesis penis.

After banging all the ladies and synthesizing them, he got up, put on his armour and sunglasses. He turned back to the aliens with a cocky (Get it? Cocky? As in his Penis) grin. He was still hard.

"One second ladies," he called out to them. "I got a galaxy to save because only special humans can do it, and I'm the specialest of them all."

Running out with his centuries of advancement over the rest of the organics, he attacked the reapers with everything he had. finally he reached the final boss and shot Harbinger in the head. He was hot and sweaty and itching to spill some cum into his aliens mistresses, so he went to earth where his bitches were.

"Well ladies, i saved everyone everywhere because only humans are special enough to do this," he cockily (cocky, as in his penis, remember? the aforementioned cocky joke? this is a running gag. are we clear? Good. Lets move on, shall we?) said "The reapers are gone, lets be banging."

Tali's eyes widened.

"No Shepard," she replied. "you _ARE_ the Reapers!"

And then Shepard was a Reaper.

...

**Challenge concluded**

**Please don't send me challenges and story ideas. It's flattering that you're making suggestions, but what you're doing is clogging my brain. Thank you for future consideration.**

**It's not a bad idea though, if someone wants to try their hand at it, by all means. **


End file.
